Traditionally, there is a way to locate a container filled with water on a habitat of mosquitoes intentionally to induce parental mosquitoes to spawn, and cleaning them out along with water by human hands at the stage of mosquito larvae which are eggs or larvae.
In addition, the invention to enclose hatched mosquito larvae in a container incorporated a concavo-convex induction pipe (JP Hei 10-146145, A), or the invention to resolve a problem to block a passage opening for falling of the mosquito larvae, by means of invasion of foreign bodies or proliferation of aquatic organism which are difficult to prevent at the outside installation and the like (JP 2006-223276) are known.
Thus, the efficient and effective way is to destroy when the mosquito is at the stage of an egg or a larva. However, the way actually is not carried out so often generally. The reasons are as follows.
(A) It is difficult to catch timing to throw the water away, since the eggs of mosquitoes are very small and it is very difficult to judge with eyes if the parental mosquito has spawned at the edge in the container or not.
(B) It labor some for a person to throw the water away or re-supply it regularly, and there is a possibility to provide a proper condition to proliferate in reverse to destroy in the case of forgetting to throw it out.
(C) It is impossible to prevent the foreign bodies from invading or aquatic organism from proliferating, since the container for capturing mosquito larvae is located outside, and there is a possibility to lose capture function by blocking an opening with the foreign bodies during a short term after installing outside, since an opening size is set to be very narrow in the case of structure forming a falling passage for mosquito larvae by fitting a concavo-convex induction pipe in such as the prior art 1.
(D) The occasional dismantling and washing are required in order to prevent obstruction by the foreign bodies to maintain the capture function normally. There is a possibility to forget to incorporate parts, lose, deform, or disable them at the time of assembling them again, since the parts are separated respectively at the time of disassembly in the case of the structure such as the prior art 2.
(E) The probability that the mosquito escapes by floating backward is high and thus the effect for capturing is easy to decrease in the case that a passage opening is located at the bottom of a hollow pipe, namely it is opened downrightly, since the mosquito larvae has the habit of floating approximate vertically from bottom to surface to breathe.